deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sir William Of Chalitton
Commenting on warrior pages Don't comment on warrior pages. Stop doing it. It clogs activity. Cfp3157 (talk) 00:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Or in simpler terms, Shut. Up. - Pach. Must we tell you this over and over and over and over again? DO NOT COMMENT ON WARRIOR PAGES UNNECESSARILY!!! IT'S TAKING UP UNNECESSARY SPACE ON THE WIKI ACTIVITY!!! Ignore our warnings and the admins might ban you. BattleGames1 (talk) 13:11, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Friendly Hint Hey, Just as a friendly suggestion since you're new to the wiki, I would not recommend just posting on people's talk pages asking them for votes, users often just see it as a spam. I'd suggest joining the chat when there is a few users on and asking them. - Redkite (talk) 13:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Rematching without proper consent RE: Help It's called research. Look at the warriors you wanna use and check around the wiki to make sure it hasn't been doe. Cfp3157 (talk) 21:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Drayco's Talk Page Policy Violations Another Friendly Hint I feel I should just advise you that it isn't worth continuing the debate which caused you to be temp-banned a while ago by posting on Rocker's talk page. I would just leave it, your ban is over, it's all relaxed - there isn't any point reigniting the burnt out fire. - Redkite (talk) 12:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Your Message It's me who 'says' about the temp banning, and if you believe saying 'Done!' will mean I can't respond to this, then you're deeply wrong as you're responding on my talk page. The nature of my message to you is simple William, so I'd suggest you get all eyes and take a damn good look at what I'm about to say, don't argue or challenge, just understand for your sake: What you're doing can be considered flaming/flame-baiting, and if you don't understand what that is, it's provoking or attempting to cause conflict on the wiki. The policy outlines that it is "Personally attacking a user", however admins like Leo and Pach retain the right to judge what is flaming and what isn't, and it's on their digression because it's their wiki. I've been at the wiki for more than 2 years Will, and I think it's safe to say that in my experience of this wiki, I can make a reasonably strong assumption of what they will consider flaming. I'm suggesting to you from my message that regardless of how pissed you are, it isn't worth coming back to continue the fight (Debate on the battle). You've clearly established your intention to continue the fight based on how you returned to a blog and an argument which ended in your temp-banning and is well over a week and a half old just to add some extra stuff, and based on the statement "My fire is still ignited and still seeks what is true."'''. '''While I do obviously acknowledge the debate, it isn't relevant here, what is are your current actions, and based on my experience from the wiki and my experience with the admins, they may well consider your current actions flame-baiting. In case you didn't recognise Will, Leo established in reflectance of your behaviour that you'll "be permabanned for the next policy violation, no matter how minor or slight.". So my advise to you Will is steer away from this mine field you are jogging blindly towards. What you're implying from your behaviour is that you haven't moved on from this debate which may be understandable, but leaping onto Rocker's talk page after your temp-ban and adding additional comments to the old debate won't help you, it will only drive you further toward that mine field. The simple fact is: The admins may consider what you're doing to flaming/flame-baiting Will, and Leo has outlined that if you come back and carry on behaving in a way that is negatively received, you may well be perma-banned. I don't want another book on my talk page about this. I'm just giving you some advise to hold-fire on your current actions because they can be considered violating or near-violating wiki policies which may well get a perma-ban for you. Don't argue back to me about this either because I'm not going to resolve this for you, just take the advise I'm trying to give you on board to atleast some extent. - Redkite (talk) 15:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Your Message I don't know, and I don't really care that much anymore to be honest. Just take the advise I'm giving you William. We're done now. - Redkite (talk) 15:18, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Battle You know that battle "Roman Legionaries vs Knights Templar"? I realised Julius Caesar wasn't emperor at all; he was a consul and a good general but not an emperor. The first emperor was Caesar's adopted nephew, Octavian. Just thought I should point that out. Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 09:15, September 23, 2014 (UTC)